In a component mounting operation of mounting components, such as an IC, a TCP (Tape Carrier Package), a COF (Chip on Film) and a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), onto a side edge part of a display panel (referred to as a “board” hereafter), a tape attaching operation of attaching an anisotropic conductive tape (Anisotropic Conductive Film: ACF) (hereafter referred to as a conductive tape), which is used as adhesive that contains conductive particles, onto electrode parts provided at the side edge part of the board is performed ahead of a component loading operation.
The tape attaching operation is performed by pressing a tape member in which a conductive tape is laminated on a protective tape, which is called a separator, to the side edge part of the board with a pressing body of an attaching unit, and thereby the conductive tape is attached to the electrode parts. After the attachment, a peeling procedure of peeling the separator from the conductive tape is performed (for example, see a patent document 1). In the related art shown in the patent document, only the separator is peeled by moving horizontally a peeling member which interposes between the attached conductive tape and the separator.